


Happy Birthday, Freddie

by waterlilyinclearwater



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Freddie Mercury/Anyone, I projected Jim but he's not named so you can project anyone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyinclearwater/pseuds/waterlilyinclearwater
Summary: It's Freddie's birthday and his husband had a surprise for him.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636390
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Happy Birthday, Freddie

Freddie woke up early on his birthday. Or well, relatively early. His husband had already risen and left the curtains open for the sun to come in.   
With a grunt he rolled out of bed and put on a robe. 

As he snuck through his house, hoping to surprise his lover, he noticed it was quiet. Suspiciously quiet. Not even one of his cats came to beg him for food.   
As he walked to the kitchen, he was greeted by the smell of fresh bread. Upon entering the kitchen, he was disappointed however. There was no husband and no food.   
He tiptoed through his house, keeping his ears open for any sound that might betray the position of his lover. He carefully opened one door after the other, but each of the rooms was as empty as the next. 

It wasn’t until he passed a window that he caught a glimpse of the table in the garden. He walked back to stare out of it, and there it was: everything he’d been looking for. His cats, his husband, and the food. He hadn’t been spotted yet - they probably hadn’t expected him to be up yet - and he used it to his advantage. Careful not to get noticed, he snuck downstairs again to get his paints and a canvas, before returning to the window.   
As he sat there, watching his husband set up the food and try to keep the cats off the table, he smiled to himself. He could see himself spending a lot of birthdays with them, growing old together. But for now, he’d try to capture this moment and immortalise it.


End file.
